


Martian Kid

by Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Beck/Johanssen, F/M, Fluff, Kate Mara - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Yeah this is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes/pseuds/Panic_for_Bucky_Barnes
Summary: A few hours later, Johansson was tossing and turning in her bed. Finally, she got up and grabbed a blanket, traveling across the hall to Beck’s room. She knocked on the door and Beck’s snoring came to an abrupt stop.“Who is it?” Beck said. Johansson peeked her head into his room and she took in the vision of his messy hair, it was the first time she’d seen him tangled in the sheets with a handsome case of bedhead. It made him more attractive, sure he was handsome, but Beck’s bedhead heightened his attractiveness up a few levels.“Sorry to wake you,” Johansson said, still hovering at the door. Beck waved his hand to motion her into his room. He pulled himself out of bed, turning on the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. The room became illuminated, and Johansson stared at Beck, who was wearing nothing but underwear and socks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a deleted scene from the movie and a scene from the book

“Mr. and Mrs. Beck?” A voice called from outside. “I was wondering about the Ares III Mission...” Alli stood still at the peephole, looking out at the reporter standing on the porch, shifting his weight from foot to foot. The reporter knocked again and re-stated his question, this time Alli grabbed her phone and dialed her dad’s number.

 

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up!” She whispered. Suddenly, Alli heard the familiar voice of Dr. Beck. He, along with his wife, were at a mandatory meeting that NASA had called. Alli knew her parents had gone to space, she knew about the Ares III Mission and how it almost ended Mark Watney’s life.

 

“Alli, I told you not to call unless it was important,” Beck said on the other end of the phone. Alli almost dropped her phone with how loud her dad’s voice was.

 

“Dad, there’s a man out front,” she said quietly. Beck sighed and Alli heard him briefly mumble something to the people he was with.

 

“Honey, just be quiet and he’ll go away,” Beck answered. Alli moved to the front curtain and slowly opened it so that she could see the reporter standing on the porch.

 

“It’s a reporter, he’s asking about...” Alli’s voice trailed off.

 

“Asking about what?” Beck said. Alli took a deep breath.

 

“He’s asking about sex in space,” Alli said. She could almost hear her dad blush. Beck started to say something on the other end of the line, then he told something to the people at the meeting.

 

“We’ll be home in a few hours,” Beck said to Alli. Then, he hung up.

 

_**HERMES, 15 years earlier** _

 

_“Johansson,” Beck floated into the tech lab. He was carrying a filter meant for the life support. It was black and caked with dirt, and the black stuff was coming off of the filter and smudging his NASA sweatshirt. There already was soot on his skinny jeans from previous times, but the filter added another layer of grime to them._

_“Beck,” Johansson said, turning away from the computer. “How are the filters holding up?”_

_“I need to find a way to clean them or we’ll die up here,” he said. Johansson sighed and turned back to the computer. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Johansson checked her watch and announced that it was time for bed. Johansson got out of the lab quickly, while Beck watched._

_A few hours later, Johansson was tossing and turning in her bed. Finally, she got up and grabbed a blanket, traveling across the hall to Beck’s room. She knocked on the door and Beck’s snoring came to an abrupt stop._

_“Who is it?” Beck said. Johansson peeked her head into his room and she took in the vision of his messy hair, it was the first time she’d seen him tangled in the sheets with a handsome case of bedhead. It made him more attractive, sure he was handsome, but Beck’s bedhead heightened his attractiveness up a few levels._

_“Sorry to wake you,” Johansson said, still hovering at the door. Beck waved his hand to motion her into his room. He pulled himself out of bed, turning on the lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. The room became illuminated, and Johansson stared at Beck, who was wearing nothing but underwear and socks._

_“You can close the door of you want,” Beck said. He started to pull on a pair of sweatpants that were crumpled on the floor. Johansson kept staring at Beck as she closed the door. Beck leaned against the wall, shirtless. They stood there for a few moments, awkward silence between them._

_“I don’t want to die,” Johansson said finally, she dropped the blanket from her arms and ran up to Beck, taking him in surprise when she hugged him, sobbing. He tentatively started to stroke her hair, letting her cry in his arms._

_“Chris, we could die up here,” Johansson cried. Beck looked down at Johansson, started that she used his first name. Johansson kept crying. Beck continued to run his hands through her hair._

_“It’s alright, we’ll figure it out,” Beck reassured her._

_“But we’re not done, so many things can go wrong!” Johansson yelled. Beck sighed and picked Johansson up and carried her to his bed. Beck backtracked to the blanket Johansson dropped on the floor. He draped it over Johansson, who had settled down._

_“Sleep Beth, it’s been a long day,” Beck said to Johansson. He sat at the side of the bed and pulled on a shirt, and then started to walk out of the room._

_“Chris?” Beck turned towards Johansson, who was in his bed. “Stay with me?” She asked him. Beck sighed and walked back to his bed, pulling off the shirt and sweatpants. He lauds next to Johansson, spooning her in his arms. Johansson started to pull her clothes off too, but Beck stopped her._

_“Are you sure you want to do this?” Beck asked. Johansson threw her shirt to the side of the bed and turned her head towards Beck._

_“I’ve been wanting to do this since our first day,” she said. Johansson turned back around, while Beck smiled fondly. She felt him shuffle in the bed before landing his hands on Johansson’s bra strap, expertly unclasping it._

_Johansson awoke early the next morning. It took her a few minutes to remember what had happened the night before. She took in her surroundings, she was in Beck’s arms, who was sleeping soundly. She wiggled out of Beck’s grasp, grabbing her bra and shirt from the floor. She turned to Beck, who was still sleeping._

_“That was wonderful, Chris,” she said, kissing his forehead. “Let’s do it again sometime,” Beck groaned and opened his eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_“Good morning Beth,” he said. “Where are you going?” Johansson ran her fingers though his messy hair._

_“I’m going back to my bunk before Commander Lewis finds out,” Johansson responded. Beck sat up in his bed, and Johansson noticed a pair of underwear in the corner of the room._

_“I’ll see you at breakfast,” Beck said. Johansson shuffled out of Beck’s room, still dazed from the night before._

 

_**Beck Residence** _

 

“Alli?” Dr. Beck walked into the living room with Beth trailing behind him. Alli scrambled out of her room and ran down the stairs, glad that her parents were home.

 

“The reporter said he’d be back soon,” Alli told her parents. Chris sighed and walked to the front window, snapping back the curtain and letting in the sunlight. Beth walked Alli to the couch and sat down with her.

 

“What did the reporter ask for?” Beth asked Alli. Alli looked at Chris, who was staring out the window, trying not to look over at his daughter.

 

“Dad knows,” Alli said, calling Chris out. Beth turned to Chris, who had turned red. She gave him a look before turning back to Alli.

 

“Honey, your dad and I need to talk for a bit, can you go upstairs?” Beth asked. Alli walked upstairs, stopping at the top and hiding behind the wall to overhear her parents.

 

“If she found out...” Chris started. Alli heard the couch give it’s usual squeak when someone got up. She heard her mom’s voice cut her dad off.

 

“Does it matter? Sure, we did it in space, but that doesn’t change anything about Alli,” Beth said.

 

“Are you kidding? NASA just told us that if the media found out about it, all hell could break loose,” Chris said. “She wouldn’t be known as Allison Beck, she’d be known as the kid whose parents fucked in space and got pregnant when they ran out of condoms,” Alli almost gasped, she clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making noise.

 

“Chris, we both agreed to it, it was the best reason why NASA couldn't send us back up there,” Beth said.

 

“That, and the fact we were ready to settle down,” Chris added. Beth sighed, and Alli heard her mom start to walk up the steps. She scrambled away from her hiding spot, down the hall to her room where she quietly closed the door. Alli flopped onto her bed and tried to make it look like she’d been there since they started talking. Her mom knocked on the door.

 

“Come in,” Alli said. Beth opened the door, and Alli heard the doorbell ring. She heard the faint sound of her dad opening the door and start to talk to someone. Beth closed the door and the mumbling became fainter. Alli was propped up on her elbows on her bed, phone laying beside her.

 

“Alli, I’m gonna order pizza for tonight. Maybe we can stay in and watch a movie or something?” Beth offered. Alli nodded her head, trying to make it seem like she’d been in her room the entire time. Beth smiled and started to walk out of Alli’s room, opening the door and letting in the sound of Chris yelling at someone downstairs.

 

“Who’s dad talking to?” Alli asked casually. Beth turned around to look at Alli, her smile looked fake.

 

“No one honey,” Beth said to Alli.

 

“I’m not saying I fucked her in space!” Chris yelled from downstairs. Beth hurried down to her husband, Alli waited till her mom was downstairs before she followed. She saw a reporter in the house, the same reporter from earlier that day. Beth was pushing the reporter out of the house while keeping a hand at Chris’ chest, withholding him from tearing up the reporter.

 

“Thank... you... that’s all we have time for,” Beth said to the reporter, slamming the door in his face. She turned to Chris, who was still growling.

 

“What the hell, Chris?” Beth said, turning to her husband. Alli started to walk down the stairs, stopping at the landing and clearing her throat. Beth and Chris turned to Alli, who had her chin up high.

 

“You could have told me,” Alli said. Chris sighed, and Bath looked over at him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

 

“We should have,” Chris said. “It’s not fair to withhold that information from you,” Alli nodded smugly.

 

“It’s been a long day for all of us,” Beth said. “How about you stay home from school tomorrow?” Beth added, turning to Alli. Alli nodded her head yes.

 

“You guys have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow,” Alli said. She walked down the landing and the Beck family embraced in a group hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it, now here it is! It’s even set up for another chapter, of you like this second one. Please comment down below if I should add a third chapter!

HERMES, 15 years earlier 

 

“Tell me you have a condom,” Beth said. Chris flopped down on his bed, making her bounce in the air.

 

“I can handle myself,” he said, scooting closer to Beth. She pushed him away for a second.

 

“Chris, let’s stop and think about this for a second,” she said.

 

“Think about what?”

 

Beth sighed and gave him the evil eye.

 

“What if we mess up? We don’t have birth control on board, and we can’t make any either. We had to make out own condoms for god sakes,” Beth said. Chris sat back and thought for a moment.

 

“I can probably whip something up for birth control,” he said finally.

 

“But would it work?”

 

Chris hesitated for a moment before shaking his head no.

 

“Alright we really need to think this through now,” Beth said, placing a hand on her head.

 

“I don’t think there’s much else to think about,” Chris said. Beth looked at him wide eyed.

 

“Chris, in case you haven’t noticed- we’re not married. Sure we’ve fucked a few times but-“ she stopped to take in a quick breath.

 

“The only reason we’re not married is because you can’t get married in space,” Chris said, scooting closer to Beth. “We don’t have rings,” he mumbled.

 

“Who says we can’t,” Beth said.

 

“What?”

 

“Who says we can’t get married in space! And we could probably make some rings too,” Beth said.

 

“What about a dress, and who will walk you down the aisle? And-“ Beth clasped her hand over Chris’ mouth.

 

“We can have a more official wedding on Earth when we get back,” she said, whispering into his ear.

 

“We should at least tell the crew,” Chris said.

 

“What do we tell them? Hey guys, we were out of condoms and we decided to have a baby and get married here! Here’s your invite? I mean seriously Chris,” Beth countered.

 

“Beth, I can handle myself, I’ve practiced safe sex before,” Chris said flatly. Beth sighed and pulled off her shirt. Chris smiled and started to unzip his skinny jeans.

 

“Just know that if I do get pregnant, you have to stay with me,” Beth said as she laid down on the bed.

 

“I’ll always be there for you,” Chris whispered into her ear, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

 

 

The next morning

 

“Guys, have you seen Beck and Johansson?” Commander Lewis said to the crew. Everyone shook their head.

 

“Last time I checked, they were doing the do,” Watney said, looking over at Martinez and smirking.

 

“They’ve broken records on this trip!” Martinez said, looking at Commander Lewis.

 

“That’s disgusting, didn’t need to know thanks,” Commander Lewis replied.

 

“Beck entered the lab a few hours ago,” Vogel piped up. Everyone turned to him.

 

“He what?”

 

“He was using the carbon printer, then went back to his room,” Vogel said.

 

“And you know this how?” Commander Lewis said.

 

“He passed right by me when I was wandering the halls,” Vogel added.

 

“Well at least they’re not dead,” Lewis said.

 

“They certainly fucked though!” Watney exclaimed. Just then, Johansson and Beck walked into the living quarters.

 

“And they join the party,” Martinez said.

 

“What’d we miss?” Beck said, sitting down to join the boys.

 

“Question is; what’d WE miss?” Commander Lewis said, leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. Johansson went over to Commander Lewis and started to talk to her in a low tone.

 

“So how’s your lady?” Vogel asked Beck. “She satisfied with your dick?”

 

“Oh! Vogel is throwing down!” Watney exclaimed. Johansson turned a few shades of pink but kept talking to Commander Lewis, who was shaking her head.

 

“She’s quite content, yes,” Beck retorted. “Or maybe you can ask her yourself.” Johanssen put her head in her hands.

 

“Yo Johansson! You satisfied with Dr. Beck’s micro dick?” Martinez called out.

 

“Seriously Guys? This is what you talk about when we’re not around?” Johansson said. The boys nodded their head and both Commander Lewis and Johansson sighed.

 

“So you’re sure,” Commander Lewis said to Johansson, getting back to the conversation.

 

“100%,” Johansson replied.

 

“Sure of what?” Watney asked. Beck got up and moved to Johansson, standing behind her and giving her a back rub.

 

“I don’t have anything to help either,” Beck said to Lewis.

 

“Guys, what’s going on?” Martinez said. Johansson put her head in her hands again and Beck wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

 

“You can tell them sweetheart,” he whispered to her. Johansson lifted her head from her hands and looked at the entire crew.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

 

Beck Residence, 15 years later.

 

“What’d the crew say?” Alli asked, on the edge of her seat. Beth smiled and rubbed her husband’s hand.

 

“Dirty ass things that shouldn’t be said in front of little ears,” Chris said, patting Alli’s head.

 

“Seriously? You guys just explained the sex you had to me, it can’t be that dirty,” Alli countered. Beth and Chris exchanged looks.

 

“We’re still skipping that part of the story,” Beth said.

 

“Fine.”

 

HERMES, 15 years earlier.

 

“How’re the rings going?” Watney asked, floating into the lab.

 

Beck still hovered over the 3D printer, watching it fly across the flat space, constructing two identical rings.

 

“Pretty good, glad I knew how to use that program,” Beck said, not looking away from the printer.

 

“SOLIDWORKS? Yeah, parametric modelers work the best for 3D printing,” Watney stated, floating over to the printer. He swallowed and placed a hand at Beck’s shoulder. “I’m glad you two are together.”

 

His statement took Beck by surprise.

 

“Together?”

 

“The whole team was shipping it, I mean.”

 

“I-I don’t follow.”

 

Watney sighed and scratched his head. Growing up in the early 21st century almost guaranteed someone to know what the term “shipping” meant. Well, almost anyone.

 

“When people make a relationship in their heads and get behind it.”

 

“Oh,” was all Dr. Beck could respond with. Then another comment popped into his head. “The WHOLE, team?”

 

Watney smiled and floated back to what he had originally came into the lab to do. Q science fell upon them.

 

“How are you holding up?” Beck asked. Watney sighed and turned back to Beck.

 

“Still can’t believe a shower helped me that much,” Watney responded.

 

“You were pretty dehydrated too... and suffering from lack of food, that just made your situation worse.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” The silence fell upon them once again, and the only sound that split the noise was the beeping of the printer finishing its job. Beck opened the printer and took out the rings, smiling as he inspected them. He turned to the vat of liquid designed to dissolve the support material and dunked the rings in. Then he turned to leave the lab.

 

“Hey Beck?”

 

Beck stopped in his tracks to turn back to Watney.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Watney wrung his hands in anticipation and took a deep breath.

 

“You’re an awesome guy... and... well...”

 

“You like me, don’t you.”

 

Beck’s comment took the words right out of Watney’s mouth. As much as he hated to admit it, Beck and Johansson kind of stung, in a way that put Watney in the friend-zone. Beck was suddenly right in front of Watney, hand placed at his shoulder.

 

“Mark... to be honest, if I wasn’t straight, I’d like you too,” Beck said, before he was gone, leaving Watney’s mouth hanging open in surprise.


End file.
